


Girl Talk

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, more mom diakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Sleepless nights were no fun, but at least Akko and her daughter could keep each other company.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> When you can’t get any sleep so you write about other people not getting any sleep

Akko woke abruptly in the dead of the night, groaning to herself as she did so. A familiar sound, and the very reason she was now awake, droned on from the baby monitor on her bedside table.

Luckily, it wasn’t crying. Her daughter’s cries were always something fierce. Diana often joked that Yumi had inherited her powerful lungs and ability to scream like nobody’s business. Speaking of Diana, Akko glanced over to her side of the bed and saw that she had yet to be roused awake by the slew of baby babble filling the room.

It was rare Akko woke up before Diana, and not wanting to disturb her sleep, she stretched her arm out to shut off the baby monitor, then carefully got out of bed to find out why her daughter appeared to be deep in a one-sided conversation this late at night.

She tip-toed out of her room and made her way down the hall. The door to Yumi’s nursery had been left open so Akko could hear all the noise she was busy making before she even reached the room. 

Stepping through the doorway, Akko located the light perched on the nearest wall and flicked it on. Immediately she caught Yumi’s attention. Her wide eyes met Akko’s and she rolled onto her side in greeting, while her chatter refused to cease. It was adorable, if not so poorly timed.

“Yumi-chaaan,” Akko whined, slinking towards her daughter’s crib, “do you have any idea what time it is?”

Yumi regarded her with a complete lack of care for the time or her mother’s exhaustion. She merely wiggled around on her mattress, continuing to babble away as she did so.

Akko sighed, but flashed a sleepy smile to her child who, even at this godforsaken hour, she still found as precious as ever. “Well at the very least, I do appreciate that you’re trying to use your words instead of screaming your head off for once.”

She was met with a string of _babababa_ ’s from Yumi in response. Akko bent down and reached into the crib to scoop her up, then hoisted her onto her hip.

“Okay then,” she said, booping Yumi’s nose, “since you’re so talkative tonight, you can tell me all about what’s on your little mind before I put you back to bed. But you have to make it quick because it’s really late, okay?”

Infant or not, Akko was positive Yumi understood every word she had just said because her face lit up as she let out a few excited squeals. Akko hummed, satisfied that they seemed to be in mutual agreement and led Yumi over to the rocking chair in the corner of her nursery, right next to the window that bathed it in moonlight.

“So,” she plopped down, moving Yumi to her lap, “what’s up?”

* * *

  
The next time Akko awoke, it was morning and she squinted as the daylight streamed into her eyes from the same window. And just like before, she had been woken up by another familiar sound. This time, from her wife.

“Akko,” she heard again and she followed the sound of Diana’s voice until her gaze finally landed on her face. She was in her robe with her bedhead brushed out of her face. Her hand rested on Akko’s shoulder as she leaned over her and her blue eyes still held traces of sleep as they met Akko’s in confusion. “You weren’t in bed. Have you been here all night?”

Akko blinked. She could recall last night with ease and how she had stayed up with Yumi until she went back to sleep. Unfortunately, Akko had been so tired by the end of it, it appeared she’d only had enough energy to get Yumi back into her crib, but not enough to make it back to her and Diana’s room. So she proceeded to pass out in the rocking chair instead. 

“Huh,” she croaked, voice raspy, “I guess so. Whoops.”

Diana straightened up, shaking her head as if to say _of course_ , but a fond smile formed as she looked from Akko to Yumi, who was still fast asleep. “Well, I suppose our daughter does enjoy it when you keep her company. What were you two up to so late?”

“Oh you know,” Akko yawned. A quiet chuckle then fell from her lips, “Just some very riveting girl talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
